


Everything I Own

by homesickghosts



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad, it's so sad guys i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: A first and an ending all in one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never beta or edit so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title comes from Everything I Own by The Front Bottoms which inspired this fic

It’s duller now, a dark, heavy gray settling in all around them. Their breath fogs in the air; they bundle up to keep warm.

 

Philip’s lips are chapped, he keeps licking at them, hoping it helps but it doesn’t. The heavy kissing every night doesn’t help.

 

He presses his thumbs into his eyes, watching the spots dance behind them and he breathes, he just breathes. Then Lukas is there, touching him, grabbing his shoulder, moving his hands away from his eyes. 

 

They kiss and they kiss. Philip’s lips are swollen and chapped. They hurt and it’s painful but they keep kissing.

 

“I’m leaving soon,” Philip says, pulling back. Lukas frowns, confused.

 

“Leaving?” he whispers. It’s an uneasy silence between them. It hangs there, taunting them. Because, in reality, they never had any connection besides physical. They both know it, they both don’t want to think about it.

 

“My mom’s out of rehab now, I can move back in with her.”

 

“The city’s not too -”

 

“We can’t afford it, Lukas and you know it.”

 

“Well, what if I came with you?”

 

Philip laughs heartily and replies, “you don’t really want to do that.”

 

Lukas stops then, stops touching Philip. He sits up, leans away, resting his face in his hands.

 

“So this is it?” Lukas’s voice cracks, the sentence ending in a squeek. Philip ignores it. Ignores the sob that’s threatening to pass through his lips.

 

“Yeah, this is it.”

 

They’re kissing again, tears are falling, dripping in between them, neither knows who’s tears they are and neither minds. They breathe into each other. Rely on each other one last time.

 

Lukas tugs at Philip’s shirt and whispers a “can we” and of course, of course they can, so they do.

 

It’s tender, it’s raw, it’s the first time and the last time all in one.

 

“I love you,” Lukas whispers once it’s over. Philip smiles sadly.

 

“You don’t, you don’t have to convince yourself that you do anymore either.”

 

Lukas is crying harder now, letting the tears fall freely.

 

“So this is it?!” he yells. “You’re just going to drag me along for that long just to cut it off? Like you don’t even care, like you never cared?”

 

Philip swallows, takes a deep breath and says, “I never cared. I never loved you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the heartbreak except that I love angst. follow my tumblr and give me love there @ transboyphilipshea


End file.
